Demon fox chronicles a new era
by Darkness567
Summary: this is my last demon fox chronicles book then I am starting something new so I hope you enjoy this one


Chapter 1Demon Fox awakens

17 years later hah you can't catch me you jerks we will see about that get back here no we are losing him. Oh I think I lost them good now I can just go home okay um oh I think it is this way not so fast punk. Oh man just my luck get him whoosh punch slap kick plop arch watch yourself next time Bradley Meanwhile I can't believe you got beat up by those pesky kids if your father was here he'd. Well he is not here so it is not like it makes a difference or anything I mean I didn't even know the guy so what does it matter I'm going to bed. Meanwhile huh I don't care what mom says I mean I didn't even know him but I do kind of wish I did though he would know to do he could help me. All right mom I am going to school okay Bradley have a nice day. Hey Bradley nice to see you man nice to see you to Colin well let's head to school right. So are you all ready Bradley I heard you got beat up yesterday yeah I am fine let's just head in school right. Meanwhile well Jennifer has been worried about you man you know after what happened. I don't care she doesn't have to worry about me so much you know it's my business not anybody else's. I don't think you realize this Bradley but she likes you man she looks up to you so yeah. Oh thanks Colin it is just that I can tell when she looks at me you can see in her eyes that she likes me you know it is just all these other people they make me so mad you know. Yeah I get that feeling sometimes well let's go to lunch I am starving you know they got tatters today oh god is that all you think about is food what I am hungry. Meanwhile so how your tatters Colin god huh slips oh no are grab plop wow good reflexes yeah thanks Jennifer well see you around yeah. Oh my god Bradley how did you do that man I don't know owe dude are you all right Bradley. Yeah I think I will be fine. Meanwhile so you have a good day at school today Bradley yeah owe are you okay son oh yeah mom I am fine just a long day that is all I am going to bed okay. Huff my head hurts what the my eyes they are red blink what back to normal what is going on I don't feel like myself what's going on. What's wrong with my body I am burning up no growl roar Bradley what is going on up hear I heard noises are you all right no not you to. Meanwhile so you have it to huh man I dreamt this day would come just not this soon. So mom what happened to me is I a monster or something no sit down and I will tell you. Meanwhile Bradley when you were born your father had a fox Demon inside him and you inherited it from him I am so sorry I never meant for you to know. I don't care to me this power is a blessing instead of a curse and I will use it to protect the people I love no matter what happens. Meanwhile so you said that you would protect the people you love huh well let's see what happens when I take your mother plop grab. No mother let her go or I will kill you huh Bradley run no you said I was like my father. I would listen to your mother if I was you kid because you never know what might happen snap plop. No I can't believe you killed my mother no I am going to kill you do you hear me rah growl get ready to die. Whoa this kid this energy is visible it is stinging the air what are you. Roar me I am the one who is going to kill you for this roar punch grab rah boom snap plop yes I won. Meanwhile Bradley my son huh mom your alive I don't believe this. Bradley you have to listen to me your father has an Aunt Denise in town go to her and she will take care of you trust me go okay mom. Meanwhile now where is that house huh oh sorry about that huh you look familiar oh that is right you are Bradley right uh yeah. Hi I am your Aunt Denise welcome huh thanks well come in you can just put your shoes by the door okay. Meanwhile I guess I should show you around the house well that is the bathroom and upstairs in this room is where you will sleep well I will let you get settled in. Meanwhile huh this room is nice I guess sigh this is going to be different what my eyes again they are red so this is another demon power huh cool. Bradley come down for dinner huh okay be there in a minute huh very cool can't wait to see how it works. Meanwhile so you ready for dinner Bradley yeah sure anyway are you ready for school tomorrow. Uh sure at least I don't have to switch schools or anything so that is nice. Hum right that is nice well eats up because you are going to bed right after okay. Meanwhile well good night Aunt Denies good night Bradley well least I can see my friends any way back at school that hasn't changed. Meanwhile hey guys Bradley what is up I am sorry about your mom. Oh you heard about that huh well it is okay it is over with now so yeah. And Jennifer has been worried to death and I do know that you don't want her to worry but. Oh it is all right she can if she wants to I don't blame her. Oh cool Bradley plop and speak of the devil Jennifer can you get off me please. Right sorry I was just worried unless you don't want me to worry no it is fine. Good because I want to go on a date with you tonight if that is okay. Uh sure fine by me good be at my house at seven okay. Dude you just got a date with Jennifer you rock man and you are so lucky oh okay well school is just about to be over I better go get ready. Meanwhile let me see yeah I could wear this so you are going on a date with a girl huh yes Aunt Denies I am well how I look. Huh good you look good now when you go on this date be nice and mind your manners of course man you sound like my mom. Well she is my niece in law after all oh of course well Bradley good luck on your date thanks. Meanwhile huh okay here we go ding so you are Bradley huh not bad well come in Jennifer is just getting ready. So Bradley how do I look oh wow you look very pretty huh thanks well are you ready to go yeah sure. Meanwhile well where you want to go I was thinking out north of town on this mountain the city looks beautiful at night okay. Wow your right Jennifer it does look beautiful at night I know right it is so cool. Oh Bradley yeah thanks for going on this date with me. Yeah no problem I am happy I did it and honestly I am glad I am here with you two. Really yeah and to be honest again I like you really you do yup cool because I like you to that is great boom. What the hell was that I don't know are right lets go see right. Meanwhile whoa look at that hole wait who is that Bradley look it is Colin no way Colin you. Oh Bradley nice to see you well glad you are here now you can see something I wanted to show you for awhile see this power this is the power of the ark angel. So Colin how did you get that from a black stone I absorbed its power and it gave me this it is unbelievable power it is amazing. I can't believe this you let this happen to yourself the Colin I know would never do this Bradley what is going on why is Colin like this. I don't know but listen to me you have to go home whatever happens you have to go home I do not want you dead. Bradley but what about you it doesn't matter about me I can handle him just go sorry Bradley but you and she are finished. Oh no Jennifer stab ouch that hurt but least you are safe. No Bradley no. Oh what a shame plop. Meanwhile no Bradley why Colin why you are friends and you killed him no not yet roar what the hell Bradley how are you still. Roar bring it Colin this is my power the fox Demon. Meanwhile Bradley you are a demon. Yeah Jennifer I am passed down from my father this is my power so get ready Colin you die. Incredible I never imagined you of all people Bradley who could be special like this no matter I will still kill you. I want to see you try rah punch slash plop. Owe that hurt well never thought you were this good rah punch grab boom plop. You bastard Colin rah I will finish you slash grab plop rah punch. Damn Bradley get off me punch plop I am getting mad I will destroy you rah. No Bradley get up don't die huh rah take this Colin zap plop. Wow were did he learn that. Hah I did it but how did I do that red lightning move incredible this must be more of my demon power. Bradley before we continue let me ask you were did you learn that power to tell you the truth I don't even know how I did that. But whatever I am done for now see you later until next time wait Colin get the hell back here oh never mind. Meanwhile Jennifer are you okay yeah Bradley I am but how did you do all that. I don't well besides the transformation I don't know how I did the lightning but any way I have to get you home okay. Meanwhile well I will see you at school tomorrow okay and Bradley thanks for saving me huh no problem oh I am home where have you been Bradley I was worried sick. Oh sorry Aunt Denies I lost track of time oh fine at least you are safe and wait what is that mark on your arm oh I must of fell. Oh okay you just get to bed and I will see you in the morning okay. Meanwhile huh back at school I didn't see Colin at all oh yeah that is probably why he is not here of course. Bradley you are okay from yesterday yeah Jennifer oh and Bradley I had a nice time but don't worry I won't tell anyone about you know. Oh that is right you were there when I you know changed. Yeah I wasn't scared at all I thought when you stood up to Colin you were very brave thanks. Don't mention it.

Chapter 2 Demon eye unleashed

The next morning Bradley get up time to go to school huh oh okay owe god my eyes burn. Are you okay Bradley uh yeah they will probably be all right okay just tell someone if they don't okay yeah sure. Meanwhile good morning Bradley oh good morning Jennifer Bradley you sound odd are you okay. Oh what yeah I am fine don't worry okay welcome class good morning and has any one seen Colin he hasn't been here for a while. No I don't think we have seen him at all today okay then and what is wrong with Bradley. Uh oh me nothing sir just tired late night that is all okay then moving on huh owe my eyes it burns. Huh Bradley is there something wrong with you huh oh no sir I am fine just my eyes are irritating me I will be fine. Meanwhile Bradley is you okay you were freaking out in there no nothing is wrong Jennifer are you sure yes okay well see you then. Meanwhile my eyes they are hurting just like this morning god it is burning huff this really hurts damn suing huh my eyes they are a different color they are vermillion red this is awesome I can feel the Demon power again. So I wonder what I can do with this huh let's try it uh blink hah oh nothing. Uh let's try again uh blink hah oh still nothing man I am pissed rah crumble boom. Whoa no ways I can use like super strength in this eye mode sweet. So I wonder what else I can do uh Bradley look out huh plop whoa speed to huh that is awesome. Bradley are you all right man yeah I am you were so fast how did you do that uh lucky I guess. Well any way sorry Bradley that is okay I will see you around man right. Meanwhile that was awesome what I did I bet if I could use the speed and strength at the same time I would be invincible. Bradley you have to get out of here What Jennifer why. Colin he is after you he is out to kill you please you have to go I don't want to see you die. Don't worry Jennifer he won't kill me because I will kill him first so Bradley those eyes is this another Demon power. Yeah it is but don't you see with these eyes I can kill him it will be no problem. Oh okay just be careful Bradley okay sure. Meanwhile Jennifer has nothing to worry about especially with this new power I can handle it. Hah I don't think you can Bradley especially against me. What Colin so you are still using that ark angel power I see yeah and this power is amazing. Well I have something to show you myself blink suing what those eyes there red huh impressive Bradley I never knew you had this kind of power your something else my friend. Huh from where I am standing you tried to kill me last time so I don't think we are friends any more. Oh that hurts Bradley but you are right we aren't friends and you know the first time that I knew you had powers I wanted to kill you so badly and even now standing here seeing those red eyes makes me want to kill you even more. You know Colin even though I don't want to admit it from the beginning I felt a blood lust and I to just wanted to kill you to but I didn't because we are friends so yeah. Hah friends huh you thought we were friends to me you were just some guy I knew and now you still are just a guy I want to kill rah. Damn never thought it would come to this I have to move Demon speed huh that was close. What how did he do that he was so fast no way how did you do that Bradley that speed I never have seen you move that fast before. Oh so you want to know huh well in my Demon eye mode I have super speed and strength so that is how I got so fast. I see so with that power you are invincible right kind of yeah hah interesting. My eyes damn that hurt so using it for a long period of time kind of gets me weak that is not good. I see so using those eyes gets you tired and weak huh Bradley perfect hah rah stab damn Colin you bastard plop. Hah I killed Bradley yes huh what the. Roar I don't think so Colin rah this time you die. No way how I don't believe it how could you still be alive. Well you see with my demon powers I can heal and plus you didn't stab me deep enough to actually kill me so yeah. Damn I can't believe I failed at killing you well this time I won't fail rah. Huh now Demon eyes hah rah punch damn Bradley. Remember Colin I have speed with it so that helps so get ready rah oh no I have to think of something zip huh grab crunch. What who is this how did he pick me up like this plop huh who are you and how did you do that. Huh Colin come with me what why if you come with me you'll understand okay. No Colin get back here I'm not finished with you yet. Sorry Bradley but I'm done with you no damn it plop. Meanwhile hey kid get up are you all right huh what the who are you where am I and what is this place don't worry your safe here and that friend of yours is gone. Hey thanks and by the way he is not my friend anymore we used to be friends. Oh what happened why aren't you friends with this guy anymore because he became evil and twisted I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I see so he betrayed you and now he is nothing to you now let me ask you this are you going to kill him yes. If you don't mind asking you can I help you with that no he is mine and mine alone but you can help me train I have unlocked this one power but I don't know how to use it right. Hah I can help you with that I specialize in all element type powers so what power of element do you have. My element is lightning but it is a special type of lightning look zap boom. Huh amazing that lightning is red I have never seen any power like that before but it doesn't matter I will still help okay then. But any way kid get ready because you'll be learning some new lightning moves and have your revenge huh good.

Chapter 3 Demon lightning

All right kid you ready to learn your lightning moves yeah I am. Okay how did you do it before without even knowing uh I don't remember touch zip whoa how did I do that. I guess you figured it out just clap your hands together all right try that and if it doesn't work we will try something else. Okay then clap hah zap boom whoa I did it so that works well. All right kid now that you know how to do that it is just a matter of learning different moves I can help with that. Cool so how do I do it well put your hands together and I will show you okay clap good now grab your wrist and generate it into your palm. Oh okay hah zip hah I did it so I will call this one Demon lightning strike okay then but you still have to learn more that is just one lightning technique it is still not enough. Right let's keep going then how about a lightning stream that would work. Huh interesting how you would do it any way oh like this clap now separate it like this arms out wide rah zip boom. Wow amazing he already got a new one down that fast this kid is impressive. So what do you think cool right yeah its incredible Bradley can you think of anymore. Uh I don't know I will think of something how about this Demon lightning needle zip zoom boom. Uh insane you already came up with a new move. Well my mom told me that possibly I would surpass my father one day and I guess today is the day. Well if you don't mind me asking who your father is uh I don't know I never met him but my mom said he went by the name of Drew Doyle. I don't believe it kid you're the son of Drew Doyle now it makes sense the red lightning came from that Demon power of yours. Yeah I kind of understand that but what does this have to do with my father that part I don't understand. Don't you get it; it was passed down from generation in your blood line. So what you are saying is that I could surpass my father. Oh you're way past that you have surpassed him incredibly. Oh that is cool so do you think this is good enough. Yes I do Bradley you are very strong. So I can probably kill Colin right like I have the strength to yes you can Bradley you are strong enough to kill him. Good then I am going and thanks for helping me with my lightning techniques no problem I hope you win yeah me to. Meanwhile I have to find Colin uh Colin are you here come out. Hah you found me Bradley so you're going to try to kill me is it sorry but you will perish here. Before we start Colin I have to tell you I have gotten stronger and right here I sever all ties with you because what I am going to see is you dead at my feet. So me dead at your feet huh well let's see if you are right hah take this Bradley angel bomb. Oh no boom. Huff that was close now Colin take this Demon lightning needle zip huh stab. Damn how did Bradley do that? It looks like I got you Colin how you like my new move. Damn it Bradley but you're not the only one with new moves now take this angel claw rah take this slash slashes plop. Damn Colin well I am not done yet Demon lightning stream rah zoom. What damn Bradley plop how could you get this strong I don't believe this I am losing. Huff now I am going to end it once and for all right here and now take this Demon lightning strike zip die old friend boom plop huh I won good it is over finally I finally killed him plop. Meanwhile hey are you okay. Huh what who are you where what is this place it is so dark. So I finally get to meet my son all grown up huh never thought I had to meet you like this. What did you say son so your Drew Doyle my father. Meanwhile shocking isn't it. But wait how you are here and what is this place. Oh why it is your dreams I was able to come here within yourself conscience so you're all grown up huh Bradley. Yeah I guess so but how did you get here. By you of course. By me how. Oh with you're mind you dreamt that you wanted to meet me one day well here I am. Sobbing I can't believe it is finally you for so long I wanted to meet you sobbing punch plop. You bastard how dare you come back after all this time and I haven't seen you my whole life and now this. Hah yeah I am sorry for that I had to protect you one night and it was either you and your mother die or me and I chose me. So you saved me and mom a long time ago even though it was life or death for you. Yeah I did even though I knew it was life or death but any way how is your mother. She is dead dad. Oh I see well at least she got to live longer than me any way. Oh you know how she died. A guy came to the house and wanted to kill me because of my Demon Fox powers and he killed mom and I got so mad my body started to change the fox took over and I won don't worry I was able to control it. I see Bradley and I am sorry again for giving you the Demon Fox power. That is all right dad it is actually helpful now. Oh how so is it helpful? Well dad in a way if I didn't have this power when that guy came and invaded the house I would have been dead myself. Well I am glad I could help in a way I guess and again I am sorry Bradley. Like I said before dad its fine I promise. Owe well looks like I have to go my energy presents is fading until next time don't worry I will see you again. Dad no don't leave yet. Bradley I love you boy. Huh your voice hah I love you to. Meanwhile huh dad oh he is gone but like you said till next time.

Chapter 4 chaos at school

Oh I'm so exhausted from last night having to deal with Colin man well I better get downstairs. Good morning Bradley. Oh good morning Aunt Denise. So how did you sleep last night? Oh not so good but I'm okay. Are you sure. Yeah I'm sure well I have to head to school love you. I love you to Bradley and have a good day. Meanwhile hey morning hero. Huh Jennifer what did you call me. I called you a hero for saving me. Oh that is right I did save you didn't I. Yeah and I figured you're not dead cause your right here. Yeah I guess I'm not dead. Bradley did you actually kill Colin or is he just not here. No I killed him Jennifer I'm sure of that. Oh I see that's good least he won't come after you anymore. Huh yeah that's good. I know that I probably shouldn't say this but I'm glad he is dead. Hah yeah me to but I guess he just couldn't handle the power given to him. Bradley wow you actually. What why so surprised. It's just he was your friend and. Yeah he was my friend until he betrayed me and I know this sounds mean but can we drop the subject. Yeah sure no problem he has changed like it's still him but more like he doesn't care like he wants' to move forward instead of thinking of the bad things hah that's good then I will do the same. Meanwhile dad looks like it's a new day I hope you're watching me up there and you to mom love you both. Bradley what are you talking about. Oh nothing just thinking to myself. Ahem Mr. Lincoln oh sorry about that. That is quit alright Bradley just don't interrupt the class again. Yes sure won't happen again promise. Good and anyway I forgot to mention has anyone seen Colin what about you Bradley you hang out with him a lot. Uh no I haven't seen him but just in the dirt. Huh what was that Bradley? Oh nothing I just haven't seen him. Oh alright ding huh oh there is the bell see you all tomorrow students. Meanwhile oh that was close what Mr. Lincoln said huh who is that outside the school hey who are you. Huh you stop right there who are you. Bradley who is this guy. I don't know hey who are you and why are you blocking the school entrance. Hah all of you stay right there and don't move. Okay who do you think you are man? I said to stay still inferno bomb. Owe it burns no. What who is this guy anyway. Bradley are you okay you look shocked. Huh yeah Jennifer I'm okay just did you see that he has some kind of power I have to defeat him. How are you going to do that he is in the school and if you show your powers. Damn you're right but I have to do something I can't just sit here and watch him kill the people in the school. Attention students and teachers return to your classrooms now we have a threat the police should be here soon. Yes now's my chance thanks principal Davis okay Jennifer it's time for me to do what I do best. Bradley just be careful don't die on me. Right I won't. Meanwhile hey so you're the one threatening my school. Huh who are you kid didn't your teacher send you to your room. Hah funny but I wouldn't be laughing cause your going down. What are you serious a high school kid is going to beat me did you see what I did to that guy out there. Yeah but I'm not like them. Oh and how is that. Just watch Demon lightning take this. Whoa you almost had me there I guess you're not like the rest of these people no matter inferno bomb. Huh I have to move what owe damn it got me a little it doesn't seem that bad though just a little burn. Oh it seems I got you a little. Yeah but take this Demon claw slash hah got you. Owe man that cut its deep hah good attack kid but can you still handle the flames inferno rapid fire boom. Okay hah yeah dodged it. Think again kid. What more flames damn it can't move fast enough owe he got me again. I told you I would still get you didn't I. Man that hurt these burns they seem different somehow. Oh are you wondering about the burns don't worry they will go away if you live long enough that is for me not to kill you. What are you talking about? I am saying those are not regular burns it damages your body faster than regular fire just one little touch could kill you if you weren't fast enough. I see good thing I was then but now I understand Demon eye now I will be much faster and stronger. Huh your eyes they changed to red how interesting inferno bomb. Okay I can see it here it comes yes I dodged them. What that is impossible it has to do something with your eyes impressive. Yeah so you noticed huh. Sorry kid but it still won't be enough inferno rapid fire what he dodged them. Yeah as long as I have my Demon eye I will win this. Damn it inferno bomb. Okay I'm getting pretty annoyed of you plus you're burning my school that's not good. You little brat I have had it this is one I don't use normally say goodbye to you and this school inferno flame devastation. Huh what I have to get out of here fast come on Demon speed. Sorry kid you can't get out fast enough we will both die here. No I can't let that happen have to keep moving come on move faster it is coming close. No Bradley the building is going up in smoke please make it out. Come on almost there got to keep moving whoa rah plop yes I made it. Wait who is that over there it's a boy he is burnt we have to take him to the hospital. No wait before you take him is he going to be okay please tell me. Uh and your name is miss. Its Jennifer please tell me he is going to be okay. Sorry miss we don't that is why we are taking him to the hospital to make sure. Okay don't worries Bradley if you can hear me I will come visit you? Meanwhile oh what where am I huh the hospital why am I at the hospital oh yeah that's right these burns it doesn't seem so bad now. Sir can I go see Bradley please. Uh okay but let me see if he is up Bradley there is some people to see you. Oh okay let them in. Yes it is okay to see him. Okay come on Denise. Bradley you are okay. Aunt Denise, Jennifer. We are so glad you are okay your burns they don't look that bad anymore. Oh yeah I guess there not so bad now cool. Well we can't wait till you are out of the hospital. Yeah me to. Well we will let you get to yourself come on Jennifer. Huh so it looks like my wounds are all better now uh miss if I wanted to leave today could I. Let me see your wounds oh you seem pretty healed I guess if you wanted to you could. Good because I'm getting up now ah that feels good to move guess I could head home. Meanwhile hey Aunt Denise I am home hello. Oh Bradley your home so you're feeling better. Yeah my wounds aren't so bad they said that I could leave if I wanted to. Oh good because I want to make you something. Cool can you make pancakes then. Sure I don't see why not. Meanwhile ah that was good thanks Aunt Denise. No problem hope you enjoyed it. Wait I should go see Jennifer tell her that I am out of the hospital and okay Aunt Denise I'm going to Jennifer's house to tell her that I am okay. Huh okay just be careful going down the street and be home soon. Okay got it see you later. Meanwhile here I go hey Jennifer are you home. Huh Bradley he is okay. Jennifer huh I guess she is not home. Bradley wait I am home see sorry I didn't answer you at first. Oh you are home hey can I come in. Yeah of course you can come in. Hey mom Bradley is here if that is okay. Sure Bradley dear are you feeling better. Oh yeah much better thanks for asking. So how was it how did they take care of that guy at the school since you know your wounds? Oh right uh well uh I don't know when he burnt me I passed out from shock so I don't know what happened. Oh right they say it was some guy with a lightning thing can you believe that first that fire breather now this I think this town is going crazy. Yeah it is pretty crazy uh Jennifer can I talk to you. Uh yeah sure let's go in my room. Meanwhile oh man I can't believe that god that was close I wasn't sure what to say. Don't worry Bradley my mom doesn't know which is good. Yeah but what was I supposed to say oh yeah Misses Kyle I have a demon fox in my body and I can do stuff other people can't. Okay come down your alright plus the chances of my mom knowing are very slim. No way amazing so you were the one who killed that guy at the school you have those lightning powers. Huh damn it she knew great now what do I do. Mom you can't tell anybody about this please.

Chapter 5 the promise

Okay I won't tell anybody just Bradley if you are going to stay with Jennifer just keep her safe please. Of course I will I promise I won't let anybody heart her? Good you seem so trustworthy I can see it in your eyes. Thank you for this. Well if you want you can stay for dinner and I will be able to know you better. Thanks that sound fine and what are we having exactly. Meanwhile I hope you like hamburgers if that is fine. Oh yeah misses Kyle I eat just about anything. Oh good so your saying you would eat a shoe if you had to. Well I don't know about everything. So Bradley if I had to ask how you did get those powers in the first place. Oh well in fact I don't know I mean my mom said I got them from my father so yeah. I see so where is your father. Moms don't ask him about his parents he is sensitive about it. Oh why what is wrong. Nothing just there dead so I live with my aunt now. Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. No that is fine I am used to it now so it doesn't matter. Bradley can I ask you something. Sure misses Kyle what is it. Does it bother you that you don't have both your parents around anymore? Huh I never thought of it like that I don't know I guess I am just glad I knew them. Meanwhile so that is where Bradley is huh yeah but don't you think we should wait till he gets out of that house. No we are going in no mater who it is. Boom Bradley we are here to kill you demon fox. Oh man misses Kyle take Jennifer and go upstairs like I said I will protect you. So boy are you ready to die. No but are you ready to die. Oh a little hostile there aren't you yes I can see it the blood lust of an animal you have the demon fox traits don't you just like your father. How dare you don't you ever talk about my father in front of me demon lightning. Owe damn that is going to leave a mark impressive. Dare to say something again. No but I will kill you take this diamond shards take this. Owe cough damn it struck my nerves it's hard to move. Hah are you ready to give up because I don't want to drag this out anymore than I have to. No I am not done I promised to protect someone even if that means dying. Oh you mean that family upstairs my main target is you but after I am done with you I will get them. No I will not let you harm them take this demon bomb. Owe crunch no you brat that really hurt but it is hard to move isn't it. Huh yeah it is but it doesn't mean that I can't kill you take this demon claw slash. Owe cough no you scratched my lungs can't breathe you no. Hah looks like I win hah. No Bradley you're bleeding we need to do something. No it is okay just let me rest and take a nap it will heal. Okay I love you. Yeah I love you to Jennifer. Meanwhile oh my head my wound hah healed fast again like always. So you're up huh thank you Bradley for saving Jennifer. I told you I would didn't I no need to worry. Yes I guess not you kept your promise and I am proud of you for that. Thank you now I am going to get and wait what time is it. Oh it is morning and don't worry I called and told your aunt that you spent the night. Oh wait you didn't tell her what happened right because she doesn't really know I do this. No I didn't Bradley your safe. Oh good wait were is Jennifer is she okay. Yeah she is okay she is just up stairs. Oh good well can I go see her. I guess if you want to but if she is sleeping just let her sleep. Okay got it. Meanwhile hey Jennifer are you awake. Oh Bradley yawn good morning you. Oh did I wake you Jennifer because your mom said if I do just go back down stairs. No it is okay just give me a minute and I will see you guy's downstairs okay. Oh alright Jennifer. Meanwhile good morning Bradley how did you sleep. Oh well I slept pretty well. Hey do you two want to have pancakes. Yeah that sounds good let's do it. So Bradley what kind of pancakes does you like or does it matter. Uh no it don't matter so whatever is fine. Meanwhile thank you misses Kyle but I have to get home to my aunt now. Oh alright then see you again Bradley. Yeah see you guys later by Jennifer I love you. I love you to Bradley talk to you later. Meanwhile Aunt Denise I am home. Oh Bradley I missed you did you have fun with Jennifer. Yeah I did and I already had breakfast so. Oh that was nice of them I am just glad you are home. Yeah me to hey I am going to go in my room okay. Sure come down for dinner soon okay. Got it be down soon. Meanwhile ah my room it feels so good to be on my bed again can't wait till dinner. Meanwhile Bradley dinner time boy. Oh dinner time cool I am starving. So Aunt Denise what are we having. We are having cheese burgers. Oh sweet sounds good. So Bradley what is Jennifer's parents like. Well she just lives with her mom but her mom is cool though. Good sounds like you had fun. Yeah I did it was cool. But Aunt Denise can I tell you something. Sure Bradley what is it. Uh say I have a supernatural power would you believe me. Oh yes that demon fox power you have it don't you. Huh yeah how did you know already that's amazing. I love you Bradley sorry it had to come to this. Wait come to what exactly. Sigh you see not all of us were happy with Drew's powers frankly it was just his brothers that accepted it and your mom but the rest of us like Drew's cousin Devin despised it and tried to kill him. What so you're saying you were against it wait that means damn it? Like I said I am very sorry Bradley but this is the way it has to be. I am out of here and if you get in my way I have no other choice. I was thinking the same thing boy. Sorry Aunt Denise but Demon lightning stream. Owe damn you Bradley get back here. Meanwhile huff I didn't kill her huff but that should slow her down for a minute now to get to Jennifer's. Meanwhile Jennifer I know it's late but open up I have to tell you something. Yawn huh Bradley what are you doing at my house this late. Can I come in I need to talk to you. Sure so what are you here for at this late of time. Okay this is going to sound crazy but listen. Okay I'm listening. Bradley what are you doing here this late. Misses Kyle I have to talk to you guys now. Okay just let us get dressed and we will be right down. Meanwhile so Bradley so why did you have to wake us up at this late a time. Because I have to tell you something you know my Aunt Denise right the one who has been taking care of me. Yeah so what does it have to do with anything? Does it have to do with anything yes she is trying to kill me. What how are you sure she is trying to kill you. Okay she told me that my father and his cousin Devin had family problems now Devin was trying to kill Drew which is my father and my father's mother had no problem with him having those powers but on the other side of the family there was problems. Oh I see so it was a family feud between cousins. Yeah now everything makes sense why mom wanted me to go there she had no idea that damn it only if she knew. It's okay Bradley I am right here there is no need to worry. Huh thanks Jennifer but you probably don't want me to stay I will figure something out. Wait Bradley you have to stay plus your aunt might hunt you down. Jennifer is write you will stay with us till the time being. You would really let me stay Misses Kyle thanks that is so nice. Plus I am beginning to like you you're a nice kid. Thanks but what if I put you in danger I can't stay here if that happens. So you're breaking your promise even though you kept it already you don't want to go back on your word do you. Huh that's right I did keep a promise and I am going to keep it so I guess I am staying with you guys then. Yes Bradley is staying with us. Oh I am tired though if it is okay with you I am going to bed. Yes that is fine oh and Bradley glad you are staying with us. Hah thanks Misses Kyle well goodnight everybody.

Chapter 6 a new life

Come you two get up it is the last day of high school for you seniors better be excited. Oh man do we really have to get mom. Yes this is very important for you two you are both graduating today. Okay Bradley come on we have to get up. No five more minutes please. Sigh come on silly get up even heroes have to get up to you know. Sigh okay I am up but I don't like it. Yeah I don't like it either but it is what is plus it is our last day of school. Oh right that is good alright let's go. Meanwhile Bradley hey man are you glad it is our last day of high school. Yeah I am I'm pretty glad about it. Hah you don't look glad but you're probably still half asleep aren't you. Yeah big time yawn man I am so tired. What you didn't get that much sleep last night or what. No I did but I guess not enough oh well the day will go fast. Meanwhile yes no more school baby but wait were is Jennifer. Here I am now let's go home. Okay sounds good. Hey mom me and Bradley are home from our last day of school huh mom are you home. Hello you two nice to see you again. Huh that voice waits Aunt Denise how did you get here. Oh simple it isn't hard to know where your little girlfriend's house is Bradley and you thought you could escape me. Let Jennifer's mother go and you and me can settle this. Fine here have her back. Mom are you okay. Yeah I am okay but Bradley be careful. Okay I will but you know I really don't want to fight my aunt. Then I will fight her then in your place. What are you sure Jennifer. Yeah plus it will be payback for her getting my mother. So girl you think that you will be able to beat me. Yeah I know I can beat you take this whack plop. Ouch nice kick girl just about broke my jaw. Oh wow nice kick Jennifer hey Misses Kyle I didn't know she could do that. Oh yes Bradley you see Jennifer knows martial arts I thought I could have her taught a thing or two just in case. Well that is good come on Jennifer you can beat her. No problem Bradley but uh just in case step in for me okay. Sure no problem. Hah this will be over quick little girl just like that. What did you just call me? I called you little. Oh I don't think so no one calls me little hah take this crunch. Oh that really hurt you brat my ribs damn. I told you not to call me little didn't I? Hah but this battle isn't over yet take this my transformation tiger form growl. What incredible how did she do that I mean it's not the first time I have seen this before but. Are you ready little girl because here I come. Got to move oh no can't move fast enough. No Jennifer. Bradley do something. Right got it come on fox I need you transformation owe something's happening roar whoa this is different a tail and these ears it feels good but I have to move now. Sorry but this is it kid. I don't think so roar sorry if I stopped your attack. What Bradley you saved me and that transformation it is different and that tail and those ears amazing. What so you finally figured out how to transform into the second state of your fox huh impressive my nephew. Roar don't call me that because right now you are my enemy and I sever all ties with you right here. Oh that hurts to hear that oh well. This is it right here fox vs. tiger let's see who wins. Oh so you really want to do this huh Bradley fine by me but you will die. We will see who dies first you hear me. Hah let's get this started shall we. Huh she's fast but not fast enough hah take this demon slash. Owe what my blood this is my blood you brat how dare you. Growl it hurts don't it Aunt Denise growl. Impressive you're just as fast as I am wait where did he go. You mean I am as fast as you are demon slash. Owe cough huh I am losing more blood damn it. You know I don't want to use my form anymore I will just kill you with my regular demon powers hah. Huh Bradley but why did you change back into you instead of staying the way you were. Because I can tell she is at her limit I think that I will be able to beat Denise just like this. Okay if you say so I have faith in you. Plus I wanted to use my new attack Demon lightning razor. Ouch how did you do that you didn't even come near me. Oh yes as you can see it is like a sword but for distance so I guess it is like a beam and every time I step forward the Demon lightning razor get's closer and then you die. Oh amazing you had an attack ready this whole time impressive. I told you that I was going to settle things didn't I. Yes you did very well kill me Bradley. Oh okay but remember Denise this was your call Demon lightning razor split. Huh looks like it is over I win cool. Bradley are you going to be okay. Yeah I'll be fine just glad you're safe Jennifer sigh least that is over with now I think we should get some sleep what do you guys think. Yeah sleep sound nice oh but as I was thinking in my head I knew Bradley felt uneasy about what just happened but I let it go and went to bed.

Chapter 7 demon land

Yawn ah good morning Bradley how did you sleep. Oh I slept good Jennifer I feel pretty awake. Hey Bradley I know I probably shouldn't ask this but are you feeling a little uneasy about your aunt dying. Sigh I don't know I guess a little but I thought to that life goes on and you can't really think about that stuff in life or it will make you feel horrible you know. Oh I see you were always smart about that stuff so always move forward in life. Yeah that's what you want to do and Jennifer that is what I have done it makes me feel better. You know for you I think that is the best decision. Meanwhile so this house seems promising let's see how you do. Huh the doorbell I wonder who is here hello who are you. Oh hello kid what is your name. Uh its Bradley my name is Bradley. Oh well Bradley do you want to go somewhere very exciting. Hah oh okay look who do you think I am homo I am not going with you anywhere so unless you want to die step off. No I am not like that what if I said a challenge. Huh what kind of challenge are we talking about here. A survival challenge I want to see if you and other competitors can survive in demon land and if you can I will set you free. That sounds interesting but no sorry going to have to pass on that one. I wasn't asking for permission demon land teleport now have a nice time. Whoa what what is going on damn it? What Bradley no where did you take him give him back. Sorry but I have to go myself see how things are going. Meanwhile owe man that was some drop huh were am I what is this town. Oh why you my friend are in demon land and like I told you it is a fight for survival so try not to get killed okay. Wait what happens if I do get killed. Well if you get killed you are stuck here forever got it. Yeah but what am I supposed to do for sure. Pretty much just kill demons thus the name demon land so have fun. Damn guess I am on my own wait maybe some other people are trapped here hey anybody else here. Growl huh that doesn't sound go whoa now what kind of demon are you. Roar growl. Oh you don't say much do you well if I have to kill you I will. Oh no he is getting closer Demon lightning razor. Oh that was close now to keep my eyes open for more. Good very good Bradley I knew you could do it. Huh yeah I did now get me out of here. Oh you're not done I said only if you survive that was just a test now the real game begins so be ready. Oh well back to finding more people I guess. Meanwhile hey is anybody here if there is say something. Are you a demon answer me now or I will kill you. Owe man that hurts now let me go. How can we be sure of that your energy level doesn't seem normal now why is that? Well for one let me go and I can explain it to you. Okay Nick let him go alright. But Annie what if he tries to kill us. I won't kill you just let me go ah thanks and by the way my name is Bradley and that energy you are sensing is my demon fox yes I have a demon in me. Cool what is it like Bradley? Well it is pretty cool so who are you two. Well I am Annie and this is my boyfriend Nick. I see cool. So Bradley do you have a special someone to. Oh yeah her name is Jennifer she's great when I get out of here I have to get back to her where ever here is. Oh you mean demon land right. Yeah so that's what this place is huh so he wasn't lying. No but Bradley maybe if we stick together we can kill him and these demons what do you say. Sure why not you two seem pretty strong from the looks of it. Thanks Bradley that means a lot. Don't mention it Nick. Oh and before we go out there I just want to say sorry Bradley for earlier you know for trying to kill you in all. No that's fine but one question how long have you guys been hear. We don't know me and Annie have been fighting these demons it seems like for awhile. Oh I see so you don't know how to get out of here really. Sorry but no we are just as lost as you are. Damn it oh well we will find our own way out then. Yeah but how Bradley. Easy Annie we just play the game and survive that's all. Okay but what happens if we beat this little challenge Bradley what happens then. I don't know but I know what happens if we don't beat it. Huh what happens then? Again with the same question sigh well the man who brought me here said if I get killed there's no going back meaning we are stuck here forever if we die so try not to die got it. Okay we understand. Good well let's go we aren't going to do any good if we keep standing around. Right let's go. Meanwhile Okay guys stay sharp just to make sure you know. Right got it stay sharp. Roar okay you two here they come now show me what you got. Alright then take this huh wait that is right we don't have any powers. Huh what are you serious that could have been helpful to know before we got out of that building. Oh right we are sorry Bradley. Oh never mind just watch how it is done Demon lightning stream now Demon lightning razor hah got them all. Wow that was amazing Bradley how you did that. Yeah dude that was cool. Yeah it was cool wasn't it well sorry to say this but I think we should go our separate ways. Wait what why Bradley why do you think that. Sigh sorry you guys but from what just happened you almost got me killed for having to save both your lives and I don't want to sound mean but I can't have dead wait holding me down so either you two get some powers or find out a fighting strategy because if there get's to be too many we are all done for. Oh I see okay Bradley we will try. Good well we better get going and try to find another way out of here. Meanwhile so I take it it's harder trying to protect two people and yourself at once huh but once again you pulled it off Bradley impressive work. Huh you get us out of here oh yeah that's right I have to survive first but let me ask you a question. Sure go ahead ask away boy. Why bring these two here in the first place did you know that they didn't have any powers or special abilities. Oh yes I did but I wanted to see if they could either fend for themselves or have help from you. So what are you talking about this was another test. Yes and those two standing in front of you are my minions. Sorry Bradley didn't mean to deceive you but this is the way it is. Annie, Nick no I trusted you both and you betrayed me you bastards I'll kill you. Sorry Bradley but they must kill you. No damn it no it can't end like this. Sorry but this is the end for you zap owe what the what was that. No way red lightning it can't be dad can it. Hey son I told you I would see you again didn't I. Dad it is you I don't believe it thanks for saving me. Sure no problem but as for you all come near my son and you die. Huh what no way that is Drew Doyle how did you get here I thought you were dead a long time ago. Oh yes I was but since this world is a cross between the spirit world and the demonic realm I come when I am needed. Very well then Nick, Annie deal with those two will you and remember no mercy. Hah well Bradley are you ready to take care of these guys. Yeah dad I am its payback time so get ready you two because here we come. Oh so you think you and your father can kill us. Yeah just watch this Demon lightning stream now dad. Hah got it son Demon lightning strike I'll take you both out at once take this. Ah no it can't be no Nick. Ah it looks like we failed Annie. Wow dad when you said you'll take them both out at once you really meant it. Yeah told you I would now let's go find the other. Right dad let's go. Meanwhile huff I think I lost them good maybe those two did take care of them. Sorry think again oh and yeah they are kind of dead. What you two defeated them impossible they have never been defeated before. Well it looks like today is the day son do you want to do the honors. Yeah sure why not hah be gone Demon lightning razor. Owe okay stop please cough. Well you know I can't do that but just one little thing see yah. Good job Bradley now we need you to get out of here let's see oh here is an entrance now go before it closes. Wait dad thanks for helping me take those guys down. No problem but you need to go now. Right I love you dad. I love you to Bradley now go. Sigh here I go I am coming Jennifer. Meanwhile why isn't Bradley back yet I hope he is okay. Whoa owe that hurt oh well I am alright. Huh Bradley your back oh my god I missed you so much don't ever scare me like that again. Okay sure I promise. Good so where did that guy take you. It is a long story but what happened was he teleported me to a place called demon land and that is where I fought tons of crazy looking demons also these two people named Nick and Annie. Were they trapped in there as well? No not exactly I mean they were nice at first but then they turned out to be that guys minions. No way so they were there to kill you to. Yeah but we took care of them. Huh wait what you mean we who else was there. My dad he helped me get out of there and kill those guys. No way Drew was there what was that like you know fighting with your dad. It was cool but I got to see him again so that is all that matters sigh I am going to bed I am tired. Okay I will be there in a minute at least I know your looking out for us Drew.

Chapter 8 uncontrollable rage

Good morning Jennifer did you sleep well. Oh yes I did Bradley thanks for asking. So what do you want to do to day Jennifer? Oh uh let's go to the park if you want to. Yeah that sounds fun let's go. Meanwhile I had fun at the park today with you Bradley. Hah yeah me to it was fun well it is getting late we should get home. Yeah you're probably right. So there he is the last demon fox let's see how he handles the burden. Hey you over there can I talk to you for a minute. Huh sorry but I don't talk to strangers so by. Well hold up for a minute you're a demon fox right. Yeah how do you know who I am? Because I can sense it of course if you don't mind me asking can I make a deal with you? Sorry but Bradley doesn't accept deals so get lost. Yeah sorry man but she is right sorry. Hah I wasn't asking you. No Jennifer you hurt her. Yeah but now time to make the deal. Huh how did he move so fast I am off the ground can't move my body? Now time to feel the pain of the demon curse. Ah no this pain it hurts I can't move no losing sight can't hardly move no. Hah good my work is done and when you awake you will feel the rage of power. Meanwhile oh where am I at the hospital again wait Jennifer I have to get up and see her owe this pain in my whole body hurts huff huh it stopped oh well have to get up. Meanwhile hey what are you supposed to be doing up aren't you in pain. Uh sorry doctor but I feel fine a little to move at least. Oh I see you must be Bradley and you are looking for Jennifer and her mother right the ones you came with. Yeah I am looking for them. Ah I thought so well if you are feeling up to it get dressed and let's go. Okay doctor ready let's go. Meanwhile Jennifer there you are is she okay. Bradley whack you were supposed to protect my daughter and now she is in the hospital how dare you I don't think you should come around anymore. Wait what but I didn't mean to. Bradley you made a promise to me that you would keep her safe and now look what has happened she got hurt. Huh no your right I broke that promise damn it. Okay here is a promise I can keep I will stay away so she doesn't get hurt anymore but tell her. Yeah what do you want me to tell her? Tell her that I will always love her no matter what but tell her to that we should move on with both our lives and find new people and be happy. Okay I will tell her that and Bradley be safe okay. Yeah you guys to and least now she will be safe. Meanwhile huh I am awake where is Bradley mom. Sorry honey but he had to go. Wait what so what do you mean he had to go. Sigh I told him that you and him were in the hospital and you both got hurt so he left because he felt that he broke his promise. What that can't be no sobbing. I am sorry Jennifer but he also told me to tell you that he will always love you and that he wants you both to move on with your lives and be happy plus I think he said that he wants you to find someone better. I see he said all that stuff to keep me safe hah okay I trust him. But I will always love him. Meanwhile sigh looks like I am on my own of course oh well that is alright owe huff I see now it is the pain of the demon curse. It is getting worse huff owe. Huh hey man are you alright what's wrong with you. Oh no get away I don't want to hurt you. Hurt me what are you talking about man I just want to help. Owe I said get away growl. Whoa okay buddy I am leaving see by. My demon fox powers I can't control them no roar. Meanwhile yeah I am coming home soon don't worry yeah by. Growl needs power. Huh whoa hey buddy nice contacts looks cool well see you. I don't think so roar. Hey what are you doing no don't kill me ah. Roar I did it ah changing back huff no I killed him what happened to me. Wait it is what that guy did to me the demon curse I knew it was getting worse I have to find him. Meanwhile I wonder if Bradley has felt the power of the demon curse yet hope so. You you did this to me tell me how to fix it now. Hah Bradley so good to see you again how are you baring the curse. Shut up I already killed someone and I don't want to do it again so tell me how to get rid of this curse now. Sorry I can't help you plus you see the only way to get rid of it is if you die or it kills you from the inside out. What so the curse can never be lifted. That is right but if you only continue wanting to live that is I could put you out of your misery right now. Sorry but I think that I will take my chances with this curse. Oh very well then demon fox suit yourself ha-ha. Meanwhile damn it I can't believe I have to live with this thing. Hey what's up something wrong? Huh do I know you or something. No I don't believe we met my name is Christina. Hey my name is Bradley so what do you want. Well a bunch of my friends saw you sitting over here by yourself so do you want to come meet the rest of my friends. Sigh sure why not it could be fun. Oh okay come on then Ill introduce you. Okay let's go then. Meanwhile hey guys look who I just met his name is Bradley uh what is your last name. My last name its Doyle just Bradley Doyle. Oh nice to meet you Bradley my name is Clark. Oh Clark huh nice to meet you to. Oh and my name Hannah nice to meet you Bradley. Yeah same here listen it was fun meeting you guys but I have to go. Where do you have to go? Oh uh somewhere so yeah see yah. Bradley wait you really don't have to go anywhere do you. What of course I do I mean no your right. Wait so you don't have a home. No not anymore I mean I was staying at my ex girlfriends house but. Oh so she dumped you sorry. Uh yeah let's go with that she dumped me so. Hey man that is alright you can stay at my place with me if you want. Oh really Clark and I mean I just met you guys and. Hey it is no bother then I can get to know you better. Wow you guys are awesome thanks for this. Hey it is no problem happy to help huh it is getting late we should all go. Oh right come on Bradley let's go home. Got it but when we get to your house can we eat something I'm starving? Ha why not plus I am getting hungry myself. Christina hey we got to go. Huh oh sorry I was out of it for a minute. No I saw you I think you like Bradley don't you. What no I mean he is okay. Sure he is now come on. Meanwhile it is not much but it is home so what do you think. I think it is cool Clark. So do you want steak or burgers? Uh steak sounds good how about that. Alright steak it is here you go man. Oh yum thanks so you're out of high school to. Yeah I have been out of school for a year now what about you. Oh yeah uh I think it has been two months. Oh you just had been getting out. Yeah owe no the demon curse again damn it huff. Huh Bradley are you alright was it from the food I'm sorry. No the food is fine it is just that I have been having… chest pains that is all. Oh okay good just tell me if it gets worse so then I can get you medicine. Okay thanks and you know this steak is good. Really thanks well after we are done eating we should head to bed it is getting late. Okay sounds good. Meanwhile so here is your room like it. Yeah it is fine thanks Clark see you in the morning. Yeah you to Bradley night man. Meanwhile damn it how can I get rid of this demon curse even though that man said I couldn't there has to be a way. Plus I have already killed someone and I don't want to do it again and I don't want this thing to take my life there has to be a way. Meanwhile good morning Bradley how did you sleep. Oh hey Clark good morning huh Christina, Hannah what are you guys doing here. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Hannah is my girlfriend and Christina comes because we are brother and sister hope that is alright. Huh yeah that is fine plus I can kind of tell because you two look a lot alike. Hah yeah I guess we do. So Bradley are you enjoying yourself here and being with us. Of course I am you guys are awesome huh owe no not again not right now. Bradley are you alright man you having more chest pains. Uh yeah it still hurts. Alright here take those. Bradley I can tell why you are really hurting. What did you say Christina? You have a strange power don't you it looks like some kind of fox and something else. Huff how do you know what are you exactly. Me I just have the ability to sense other powers nothing special. Christina are you sure about this does Bradley really have a demon in him. Yeah guys he does right don't you. Yes I do but I am not going to kill you guys I swear I am one of the good guys so to speak. Oh that's alright we are used to it plus half the people on this block have powers including you and Christina. Oh I see I knew I felt something ah it hurts again damn. Bradley we need to get rid of it somehow. Sorry but we can't plus I asked the guy who gave it to me and he said the only way to get rid of it is if it kills me from the inside out. No there has to be a way let's look through some of the books. Huh you guys have demon books. Yup we do crazy huh. No not really more like good. So Christina did you find anything. No not yet Bradley but I am looking. Hey guess I found something what about this name Bradley does this look familiar. Yeah that is what it is called the demon curse good job Hannah. Thanks now let me start reading is says that anyone with a demon power can be put under this curse. Okay what else does it say can we get rid of it? Okay Bradley hold on I am looking got it here we go oh that is not good well wait I guess it could be. What are you talking about is Bradley going to have that thing forever. No not exactly we can get rid of it with this seal called angel heart seal. Cool uh what does it do to me. Well it can seal the demon curse but I don't know what it will do to your demon fox powers. Okay let's do I don't want this curse anymore. Wait Bradley but what if it gets rid of your powers completely. Well then I guess it does Clark I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Alright man got it okay Hannah do it? Okay here I go but Bradley you have to take your shirt off. Whoa what why do I have to do that. Because it requires touching your body plus the skin. Okay I'm ready owe better do it fast. Right here I go angel heart seal. Owe damn it huff d-did it work. I don't know you tell us did it. Uh I don't know it seemed like it worked but do I still have my powers.

Chapter 9 demon fox no more

So how do we find out if you have your powers or not. Well one way to find out Demon lightning huh okay let's try again Demon eye huh so I have no more powers. Wow so that means you are just a regular guy now. Yeah looks like it I am the demon fox no more. Bradley are you going to be okay. Yeah I'll be fine but I have to look into something first. Okay Bradley we will give you all the time you need just come down when you are ready. Thanks now I need to enter the spirit world. Meanwhile Oh I feel sick huh looks like I am here dad I need to talk to you where are you. Oh hi son what are you doing here come for a visit. Yeah but I also have questions to ask. Okay what is it then? Well let's just say that I had a thing called the demon curse put on me and then I got rid of it using the angel heart seal but now my demon fox seems to be gone. Oh well you see by sealing the curse it also kills the demon inside the host but it doesn't kill the host itself understand. Yeah I understand dad. Good and you see there is an upside and a downside the upside to this is that you survived and the curse itself did not kill you. On the downside you do not have your powers anymore but I would rather be seeing you hear now alive then dead. And besides I rather have you lead a normal life for once. Plus that was me and your mothers idea the first time we wanted you to lead a normal life away from this. I see but what if there comes a time were something supernatural happens and I don't have my powers. Then you deal with it hah I have seen you fight before you are very skilled Bradley trust me. Okay dad well I have to go now. I know but stop in again anytime okay son. Sure dad I will love you. Meanwhile oh I'm back okay time to go downstairs. Bradley you are back so how was it. Do you have your powers back? No my powers are gone the angel heart seal got rid of them and that curse at the same time. Oh no that is not good. Well not exactly least I am still alive though. Right that is a relief because I don't want you to leave me I mean leave us you know all of us. Huh but it sounded like you meant oh never mind Christina. Bradley hey man you're alive thank god. Yeah I guess I am huh. There you are you know you amaze me sometimes. Hey Hannah great job on that seal by the way you saved me. Oh thanks plus didn't want you dying on us now. Right well tell you the truth guys I am tired what time is it. Oh uh looks like eleven o'clock well good night you guys. Yeah good night Bradley. Meanwhile huh why are you knocking on my door so late huh Christina what are you doing up. Bradley I uh just wanted to tell you something it is kind of important. Okay what is so important that you had to knock on my bedroom door for? Just to do this. Huh you kissed me so that is what you meant when you said don't leave you. Yeah but if you don't feel the same way I understand. No to tell you the truth I feel the same way because when we met I thought that you were very beautiful. Aw really if you don't mind me asking can I sleep in here with you tonight. Sure you can Christina. The next morning yawn morning Bradley. Oh morning Christina how did you sleep. Good but sleeping next to you it felt pretty worm last night. Yeah I feel the same way. Meanwhile hey Bradley is you up yet man whoa what is going on in here. Uh hey Clark what's up man? O – Okay what is going on in here and why the hell is my sister in your bed. Uh look man uh last night she came in my room and yeah. He's right Clark I did so if you are going to get mad don't be mad at Bradley be mad at me. Oh I am not mad I just want to know so Bradley you were sleeping last night and Christina you just decided to go into his room and sleep. Yeah because Clark I really like Bradley and we get along so well so please don't ruin this for me. I see so you really want this huh. Bradley what about you do you like my sister. Yes I do and I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Hah okay because you're my friend. Thanks Clark and don't worry I will take care of her I promise. I know you will Bradley I trust you. Meanwhile it was nice of your brother to let us be together. Yeah I think so too I'm so happy and about the time you told me about your ex girlfriend don't worry this won't be like that okay. Hah I know it won't because I won't let it plus I promised your brother didn't I. Yeah that is right you did didn't you. Hey Bradley can I ask you something. Sure anything I guess. Bradley what was it like having that demon fox power you know before it went away. Oh I see uh it was like sometimes having a burst of excitement you know when you are like really ready to go. I see and what about the transformation if that ever happened. Oh it happened and that was like seeing through a wild animals eyes you know. The blood lust and the rage but it was okay because for most of the time I could control it. Wow I see cool I just wanted to know if that is alright with you. Yeah that is fine I don't mind telling it. Oh cool then. Well it is getting late we should head to bed don't you think Christina it is getting late. Yeah you're right we should well good night Bradley. Good night Christina.

Chapter 10 being free

No Bradley help us. Christina, Hannah, Clark no. Damn it they died only if I had my powers or was strong enough. Huh this is me in my dream no way. So it is you I mean us you don't have the strength to protect them. Huh what are you talking about of course I do? Look what just happened because of us the people we hold dear died. No shut up they won't die I won't let it. Without your powers you are useless nothing you will always be nothing. No shut up I am not useless no. Huff huh it was just a dream Christina oh good. Meanwhile morning everybody so how did you all sleep huh Bradley are you okay. Huh Hannah yeah uh just fine thanks. Humph okay whatever you say. Hey Hannah where did Clark and Christina go. Oh they will be back they just went to the store. I see okay just wondered. Are you sure that you are okay you seem out of it today. What me no I'm just fine. Okay whatever you say Bradley. Meanwhile hey Hannah is something wrong with Bradley he seems kind of strange today. Yeah I asked him but he said that he was okay. Damn it why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon boom. Owe I had to ask. Bradley are you alright that was a big explosion. Oh yeah I think so I'm okay guys but who is that. Hey who are you and what makes you think that you can just destroy half our house. I want that demon fox dead got it. Huh hey newsflash I don't have my demon fox anymore. What no matter I'll still kill you anyway. Damn it okay then bring it on. But Bradley even without your powers will you still be able to beat this guy. I hope so Clark humph now bring it on. Hah even without your powers you still want to fight huh well this will be easy. Don't count on it. What he got behind me I see your physical speed and strength are still good but not good enough take this. Owe ah I am bleeding damn it. Bradley are you okay. Yeah it is a little bad but not to serious. Hah think you can take more or are you going to give up. No I don't give up I'm just getting started take this. Huff damn you hit a nerve no matter I still can move take this. Owe damn it that blade is stuck right in my left shoulder ouch huff now I am bleeding more than before this is not good need to finish this fast. Hah it seems you are bleeding pretty good. Now I will finish this take this shuriken barrage. Owe damn it this hurts no can't end like this. You guys we have to save Bradley quick before he dies. Right here I come buddy take this. What owe no how did you get behind me that fast no it can't end like this. Huff thanks Clark owe can't barely stand no. Bradley come on we need to heal his wounds. Meanwhile huh where am I oh my room but how? We saved you Bradley well Clark did. That is right you did thanks. No problem at least that one guy is dead. Owe damn it my wounds hurt still. Too bad I don't have my demon fox anymore or I could heal faster and he would have been dead faster to. Hey it's alright at least you are still alive though. Yeah you guys are right I am still alive. Thank god to because Christina was worried sick. Oh I see it is okay Christina I'm still here. I know you are and that is good. Hah hey I said I wasn't going anywhere right. Right you did and you're okay. I know you to are trying to have a lovers moment but right now what are we going to do if someone else shows up and with Bradley like this and without his powers he doesn't stand a chance. You know what Hannah has a good point and I know it sounds mean but Bradley think about it. Clark you are right I mean I was good but then damn it. We need to get out of here it's just like my parents always told me they wanted me to have a normal life get away from all the supernatural things. Okay so how much money do we have to just pack our stuff and go? Wait let me think Christina when me and you were growing up before we left mom and dad left us some travel money right. Uh yeah Clark they did it is in a jar on the refrigerator. Okay I will go get it. Meanwhile so in this jar it looks like we have an enough for a road trip to go to New York how about that Bradley. Yeah let's do it anywhere than here right now sounds good. Alright we all agree then let's get packing. Meanwhile so does everyone have their stuff in the car and ready to go. Yeah let's get out of here. Meanwhile so Clark how much farther. Well we still have a long ways to go. Oh man that sucks well it will be worth it. Hey Christina since we are sitting together I wanted to tell you that I love you and are you going to be okay with this big move. Huh of course I am as long as I'm with you and Clark and Hannah everything is going to be fine. Oh so what you are saying is that as long as we have family things will be good. Yeah basically yes that is what I'm saying. Oh cool. Meanwhile well what do you guys think we are in New York? Wow you know this city is bigger than I thought it would be what do you guys thing. Well Bradley it is a big city that is for sure. I think this place will be great and it has so much stuff what do you think Christina. It is amazing this place is huge. Okay guys what house you want to buy on this list there is our price ranch about two hundred to three hundred should we start looking around then. Yeah let's do it. So guys what about this house it looks good. No I don't like it really doesn't seem good. Okay girls what about this house over here. Christina what do you think I am not really feeling this house earthier. Yeah your right Hannah me neither. What can we just pick a damn house and go with it. Yeah I agree with Bradley let's just pick one because we have been walking around this city for quite some time now. Okay how about this house Christina what do you think. Huh this isn't bad and the inside is nice to let's take it. Oh thank god I did not want to keep walking around any further what about you Clark. Yeah same here I'm getting tired. Well sir it looks like we will take this house then. Oh good choice it need to be fixed up a little but it is a good home. Meanwhile oh well I see what he meant by cleaning it up a little you guys ready. Yeah let's do it. Whoa that was a lot of work but we did it. Yeah your right Bradley we did do it and it looks nice. Well now it is time to pick our rooms. Bradley what about this room do you like it. Huh oh I see yeah this will be our room Christina now let's go get our stuff. Come on Clark help me with the last bed. Okay let's do it. Easy now hah looks like we did it. Yeah we did it now let's see how the girls are doing with me and Hannah's room. So how is it coming along guys? Oh good we are just finished like it. Yeah it is not bad good job with our room Hannah. Thank you Clark and now we have our rooms done what do you guys want to do now. I have an idea now that we are free from all the supernatural crap let's go enjoy the city want to. Yeah let's do it. Hey guys I will be outside in a minute hold on. Okay Bradley we will wait for you. I almost forgot to put this picture here. Hah mom and dad looks like I have a normal life after all huh love you both your son Bradley. Hey Bradley you coming bro. Oh yeah right let's go have some fun. Wait before we go what were you doing in there. Oh nothing just putting up one more picture. Oh okay then let's go. That's right time to have some fun.

The End


End file.
